The Bloodhawks
by Jardix
Summary: <html><head></head>The vampire hunters known as The Bloodhawks exist on the fringe of Mystic Falls, hunting down any threat to the humans that live there.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Vampire Diaries/Originals fanfiction; I do not own any of the characters in this series, except for the ones I personally have created. This is my idea of what should have happened somewhere in the sidelines; and what I believe would have happened in real life. Enjoy, and please leave comments when possible. I'm always up for constructive criticism, and I've got a teenaged sister sitting beside me telling me how much this sucks. So please, don't hold back.**

Eight humans and a vampire stood silently in a room. That's the sign that it's going to be a good day. Christian thought to himself. He stood with his arms folded in front of him, staring hard at the six civilians nervously glancing at the vampire. He smiled a little. An hour ago they said this guy couldn't possibly be real. Now they're uncomfortable standing in the same room with someone that can't exist. Gotta love that logic...

"Let's get started, shall we?" Christian said loudly, catching a few of the people in front of him off guard. He ran a hand through his somewhat long brown hair and turned to his right. His partner, Angela, stood across the room with her hand resting on her sidearm. Her long black ponytail caught the trace amount of light coming through the blinds just right, and her eyes had that dangerous look again. The girl could smell a fight a mile off, and she was already amped up. Christian grabbed the black sheet that covered the vampire, and whisked it off with a flourish.

Their victim was tall, lanky, pale as all get out, and had short greasy hair. He stared out at them with bloodshot eyes, and snarled at Christian in particular.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is a vampire." Christian told the six civilians dramatically. Three of them were here because they thought they were on TV and this was some kind of hidden camera show. He watched them with special interest.

"Let me establish that before we go any farther. Vampires are real. They are numerous. They do _not_ sparkle, they do not want to live in peace with us. They are killers, plain and simple. Understood?" The girl in front, one of the potentially useful ones, looked skeptical. She had long blonde hair that came down to her back and wore a frilly white blouse-looking thing. Angela looked at her with just a little bit of disgust.

"Prove it. How do we know that's not just some guy you paid to act weird?" She asked boldly. Christian smiled. _There we go, this one's going somewhere. _

"Well, for starters, see this?" Christian pointed to the vampire's right hand. A large obnoxious ring was jammed onto the middle finger.

"This is what they call a day-light ring. Specially made so that they can walk in sunlight. Sounds convenient, right? The problem being, it's easy to lose…" Christian snatched the ring off of the vampire, and in response the pale man shook and fought against the restraints. He was in a converted hospital bed with large leather straps holding him to it, but Angela still tensed when he moved.

"I'm going to kill you you son of a-" He screamed and cursed for all he was worth. Angela quickly shoved a gag in his mouth, and Christian continued.

"As I was saying, that ring allows them to walk in sunlight." He nodded at his partner, and she ripped open the blinds. Hot sunlight poured into the room, blinding the civilians that stood in front. Then they heard the screams. Not the earlier 'I'm going to kill you!' screams, the 'Please kill me now!' screams. The vampire convulsed on the upright table, and red blotches appeared wherever the sunlight hit him.

"Please! Please stop!" He begged. Christian nodded, and Angela hesitantly shut the blinds. The only sound in the room was the vampire's heavy breathing.

"Now, you may be wondering if that was all acting on his part. So let me remove all doubt." Christian put the ring back on the man, and Angela opened the blinds again. Several of the people in the room flinched automatically, expecting a scream. Nothing happened. They all stared wide-eyed as the man remained silent, glaring harshly at Christian. The ring was removed.

"Ah! Please, please stop this!" The ring was replaced.

"I'll kill you for this; I'll kill every, last, one-" Removed…

"KILL ME! JUST KILL ME!" Replaced. Once again, silence reigned.

"Angela, could you wheel our guest back to his cell?" Christian asked politely. She nodded, a little ruefully, and tilted the metal table back on its wheels.

"So, convinced yet? Oh, wait, Angela, one second." Christian said suddenly. Angela stopped with the door half open. Christian took out his knife from the concealed sheath on his back, and offered it to the blonde girl.

"Test that edge for me." She took the large combat knife, gingerly, and pressed her index finger to the tip. It instantly drew blood.

"Ouch!" She yelped, quickly handing it back.

"Sorry about that, we have to keep them razor sharp for this line of work." Without warning, Christian slashed the man strapped to the table across the chest! A long line of red appeared, and a stream of blood ran down his body. A few people gasped, and one girl grew extremely pale.

"One, two, three…" Christian counted slowly. He then wiped the blood off with a rag from his back pocket. The cut was gone. _Now I've got your attention…_ He thought, grinning inwardly.

"Alright, he's good now." Christian nodded at Angela, and she quickly wheeled the now ticked-off vampire away. Christian turned back to the crowd.

"So, any more doubts about this being real? No cameras here folks, this is the _real deal_. No tricks, no mirrors, no special effects. That man was a vampire. And my friends and I are vampire hunters." He let that sink in, and paced in front of them for dramatic effect.

"My name is Christian Walker. I lost my entire family to a rampaging vampire in a single night. So I came to a town called Mystic Falls, thinking I'd outrun the monster that chasing me. Boy was I wrong. The town of Mystic Falls was formerly a vampire hangout. There were close to a dozen of them there at one point, and get this…." He smiled and shook his head.

"These immortal monsters, nearly invincible, spend all their time trying to live out a real live soap opera. They never age, they can turn a group of strangers into a loyal army of killers, they can 'compel' any human to do anything they want, and they heal faster than any living being on the planet. And what did these Mystic Falls vampires do? Well, to understand it, you have to keep one thing in mind." He held up a finger and leaned against the wall.

"Vampires are immortal fifteen year-olds. Sex, drugs, rock and roll. Those are the motives of vampires. 'I want to sleep with a human, but I want her to _want _to sleep with me!' 'I want revenge, and there has to be blood!' 'I just want to live in peace and kill people every night, is that too much to ask?'" Christian did his best whiny-voice for the last impersonation.

"I mean really! If every vampire on earth joined forces, they could have taken over the world by now! Instead, it's all about finding 'true love' and 'happiness'. I swear, its the most pathetic thing I've ever seen." He practically spit that time.

"And so they kill. They maim. They mutilate. They erase memories, sleep around, and cry about their problems. Sounds like someone you want running around for the rest of time, right?" He held out his arms, inviting anyone to speak.

"Wrong. And so, we, the Bloodhawks, hunt them down and kill them. Ruthlessly." Christian finished his speech and waited. Now, half of them would walk out, and half would be curious enough to ask a few more questions. Sure enough, the three idiots that thought they were on TV turned and left. The wooden door slammed on its hinges, and dust fell from the ceiling. _We have got to rent better hideouts in the future._

"So what do you Bloodhawks do to the vampires you find? Stake them in the heart?" A new voice asked. This guy was a little shorter than Christian, African American, and dressed in a hoody and jeans.

"Yes and no. We kill them however we have to, sometimes that means a wooden stake to the heart, sometimes we just chop them into tiny pieces." Christian smiled as he remembered New York. _That was a fun week…_

"Most of the time, however, we use a different method." Angela had returned, and stood next to Christian as she spoke.

"And what exactly is that method?" The last member, a somewhat chubby white guy asked.

"We cure them." Angela took out her sidearm, popped out the clip, and showed them all the needle and vial that took the place of a bullet.

"This is a cure-round. That red stuff inside turns any vampire back into a human within a minute or two. And that's where it gets interesting." She turned to Christian as she replaced the round and the clip in her gun.

"We got the first vial of cure several months ago. See, as the story goes, a girl wanted to be human again. Her two boyfriends and her kid brother embarked on a long and dangerous quest, and actually found the cure for vampirism. The girl had it in her hand, and decided she no longer wanted it. At this point, her once loyal companions left her alone to think about her actions, and she was ambushed by another slightly psychotic vampire. They fought, and girl number one shoved the cure down girl number two's throat. And the first vampire to ever be cured cried because she wasn't immortal anymore." Christian rolled his eyes and continued.

"Anyway, while they were all waiting for her to die, Angela here," He nodded at the attractive girl standing beside him, "And I snuck into the house where she was being held, got a vial of her blood, and ran like heck. No one saw us, and we now had the power to cure another vampire."

"That's how the cure works. The vampire that's cured becomes the new source of cure. Their blood is the key. Plus, that vampire is now human. They cannot be turned back, and there's a bonus." Angela added, smiling wickedly at the last part.

"Let's say Joe in the other room there has been a vampire for two hundred years. We shoot him up with the cure, and his body remembers that he should have died centuries ago. So he ages rapidly. Like here one day, dead the next, rapidly. That's why girl number two is no longer with us. The psycho chick had been pissing people off for like four hundred years. No one was sorry to see her go." Christian finished.

"So that's our story. Any questions?" Angela asked, staring at each person in turn. The blonde girl spoke up again.

"So why are we here?" She asked hesitantly.

"Because right now, there are six of us. Me, Angela, and four others I trust with my life. And there are probably _thousands_ of vampires in the world. We need more people, more resources, and less vampires."

"What about the vamps you cure? The ones that don't kick the bucket right away?" The black guy asked.

"That's where one of the members of our team comes from. He was turned because a particularly nasty vampire was in a bad mood and bored out of his mind. He wants payback, and we're giving it to him." Angela answered.

"Your team? What are you guys, C.I.A. or something?" The chubby one asked. Christian laughed.

"Dude, I'm nineteen years old and wearing black leather clothes. My girlfriend here was a cheerleader a year ago, and we are standing in an abandoned stripmall. Do we _look _like we're C.I.A.?" He asked loudly. Angela gave him a wry look when he said the word 'girlfriend', but said nothing.

"Look, I know this is a lot take in. It was for me too. But we're not going anywhere. If you decide you want in, that you want to protect people in this town, and eliminate the biggest threat humans will ever face, come back here before next Friday. We move around alot, so we won't be here after that." Christian explained quickly. The three kids, (none of them looked over thirty,) all walked out the door like the first three.

"Well that went well."


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter in my Bloodhawks series; I hope you all enjoy. Once again, I do not own any of the characters except for the Bloodhawks themselves. Please feel free to comment/criticize, I'm open to any suggestions.**

Angela and Christian were lying down next to each other, in tall grass, with Christian's mouth right next to Angela's ear. It was dark out, and they were illuminated by the full moon above them.

"This is fun. We should do it more often…" Christian whispered to her. Angela just smiled.

"Yeah, hiding out near a freight train while stalking a vampire-witch mind-meld is fun as heck. Pass the popcorn!" She shot back, looking through her binoculars again.

"What are they doing now?" Christian asked, readjusting the rifle on his shoulder.

"Same thing they were doing the last time you asked." She lowered the binoculars and turned to her partner.

"What do you think the goal is here? Usually it's all about winning over the psycho vampire girl or sleeping with her best friend. This feels too…" She paused while thinking of the right word.

"Important?"

"Organized. Since when does anyone in Mystic Falls do anything organized?" Angela rolled her shoulders back, obviously starting to cramp up from the tight position.

"Well, remember when that guy Klaus was in town? HE was organized." Christian reminded her.

"He also made these clowns seem sane by comparison. I'm anxious to check up on the Mikaelsons down in New Orleans. I wonder what they're up to."

"Probably something more entertaining things than hiding in cars in the middle of the night." Christian snorted.

"Oh please, this is probably the first and last time you'll ever be alone with a girl!" Angela joked, elbowing his ribs as she spoke. Christian feigned a look of pain and rubbed his side.

"Yuck it up 'hot stuff'; probably a first for you too!"

"You have no idea what I've done with guys before. Or, 'to' guys, before." Angela shot him an icy smile that made him uncomfortable and insanely curious at the same time.

Sloan continued to fry Stefan's brain to keep the link between Stefan and Tom strong enough to derive additional information about him and his whereabouts. As the two Bloodhawks watched, Stefan spoke again.

"His name is Tom Avery. I heard that much."

The woman presing her fingers into Stefan's temples spoke loud enough for them to hear her. "Come on, Stefan! I need your help with the link. Tell me what you see! Tell me where to find your doppelgänger."

"Atlanta Metropolitan Hospital." Stefan finally spit out. With that, Sloan finally took her hands off Stefan's head, and he seemed to shudder with the release of energy. Sloan stared down at him with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Good. Now your friends can go kill him."

At the Salvatore house, Elena lay awake in Damon's bed. She was in deep thought until she heard her phone start buzzing on the nightstand. She groaned and rolled over to pick it up.

Great, noon. Jeremy's parent-teacher conference.

She looked over at Damon, lying right beside her. She bit her lip and tried to slip out from under the sheets, but Damon's voice stopped her.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Oh! Um, Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been up for three hours."

"Really? Because you didn't say a word."

"Neither did you."

Elena sighed before she spoke again. "Well, I didn't really have much to say. Nothing has changed. We're still bad for each other and we are still broken up. Last night was a mistake."

"Maybe we should keep making mistakes? Big ones.." Damon smiled wickedly at her, and for a moment, she hesitated. Then the moment was over and she jumped up. Damon grabbed her arm, and she whirled on him.

"Seriously, Damon. Put some clothes on, or at least get out of my way. I need to go."

"Your loss. I make one heck of a naked breakfast." He taunted. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Lee and Amber sat next to a tree, staring intently into the Salvatore boarding house's windows.

"Wow, Elena's been working out or something..." Lee said slowly, staring through the high powered binoculars. His sandy hair kept getting in his eyes, but he was too intent on staring to brush it away. Amber rolled her eyes and snatched the binoculars away.

"Really? That girl is probably old enough to be your grandmother! Besides the fact that you are being enormously creepy right now." She leaned back against the tree and took a deep breath. The two of them had been on this assignment for close to a week, and she'd barely slept for more than an hour at a time. She pulled her phone out of her green camo pant's pocket and checked the time. Noon, straight up.

"Naw, according to the last guy we interrogated Elena Gilbert is still only like seventeen, and she's been a vampire for no more than a year." Lee leaned against another tree, fiddling with a twig to entertain himself. He'd been a vampire himself not more than a few months ago. Now, he was a human, hunting other vampires.

"And that makes you being a peeping tom less creepy how...?"

"I'm sorry, I'm bored! 'General' Walker seems to have forgotten us out here while he and his hot girlfriend are out getting burgers and watching movies." Lee grumbled. Amber shook her head and slapped his leg, hard.

"Christian Walker is the reason you are alive right now! Keep that in mind! And he and Angela are not dating, as she will be more than happy to tell you! And remember, you wanted this assignment in the first place!" She punctuated each of her last words with another slap to his leg.

"Hey, hey! No touching of the gorgeous man flesh, if you please!" He tried to keep a straight face as he spoke, and failed miserably.

"Yes, I know I'm the one who wanted this assignment. Honestly, I figured we'd have ganked the these two by now..." Lee said moodily, fingering his rifle.

"By 'ganked', you mean...?" Amber asked hesitantly.

"Cured and released back into their natural habitat." Lee said sarcastically.

"Look, if Christian wants them alive, he has a good reason."

"And aren't we all curious what reason is?" Both teenagers jumped as Damon appeared in front of them, smiling and folding his arms.

"And while we're at it, who's Christian?" Elena stood behind them, her arms folded as well. Both vampires smiled strangely, and Lee swallowed hard.

Back at the travelers camp, Stefan finally regained consciousness. He was lying in a rusty old car, staring at Sloan, who looked far too happy with herself.

"We moved. Why?" Stefan asked, trying to sit up.

"We don't call us travelers for our mileage points." She shot back. She stepped away from the car, taking in the view of the old junkyard.

"I know this place. We're right outside of Mystic Falls." Stefan noticed, rubbing his head where the woman's fingers had been pressing.

"Believe me, I'd rather be at the beach right now, but this is where we're supposed to meet our fearless leader."

"Markos, right? You said he wants our blood. Why?" Stefan demanded. Before she could answer, Stefan's phone rang, and Sloan snatched it out of his hand.

"I hope you're calling me to tell me the doppelgänger is dead." Sloan said nastily.

Christian and Angela were now in another car, not ten feet away. Christian was antsy about the close proximity, seeing as ninety-nine percent of the people in that junkyard were immune to his only weapon. He hadn't anticipated meeting this many travelers; he was just waiting for the right time to snatch Stefan away for interrogation. Angela was asleep next to him, her head leaning on his shoulder. He'd taken the last watch, and Angela was exhausted. They'd run, walked, hid, and slunk their way almost all the way back to Mystic Falls. And, halfway, through the trip, stopped at a McDonalds.

Sloan set Stefan's phone to speaker mode at Caroline's request, and set the phone on the trunk of the old car.

"Caroline, what happened?" Stefan asked, leaning on the rusted metal.

"Tom's been missing from the hospital for months. Is there any other things that you noticed in your visions - any small details that could maybe help us out?" Caroline asked, her voice betraying more than a little desperation.

"No. I can't remember anything. After the spell happened, it's like I blacked out." He said with a heavy voice, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Sloan stepped forward to speak into the phone.

"The link connects us to the doppelgänger's mind. If we're seeing old memories, that means we have to go deeper."

"No. No No. If he's blacking out, that means that the link is destroying his memories." Caroline answered, obviously upset at the idea. Sloan grabbed Stefan's head, and he let out a low groan in pain.

"Stefan?! Stefan! Are you still with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**As usual, I do not any of the VD characters in this story, just the Bloodhawks. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter in this saga, and please leave any comments or suggestions you might have. I'm open to any constructive criticism, and I'm honestly just making this up as I go. Suggestions are welcome. **

"Stefan?! Stefan! Are you still with me?" Caroline shouted over the phone.

Christian poked Angela in the shoulder, snapping her awake in a heartbeat.

"What? What's going on?" She whispered.

"We're making our move. The ugly dude's brain is about to turn into applesauce." Christian replied, nodding at a moaning Stefan. Angela raised an eyebrow in protest.

"He's not that ugly."

"Compared to me, he's hard to look at." Christian said with a wry smile. "In any case, he doesn't have much longer. I'm going to distract her, you go in and get him out of here. Cure him when you need to, but make sure he gets out alive."

"Understood." She started to turn away, but stoppped and looked back at him.

"What distraction are you going to use?"

"The confused Mexican."

"Awesome, I love that one!" She grinned and disappeared into the maze of cars. Christian slithered out of the car, set his rifle behind a tire, and stood up straight.

"Hola!" He called out loudly. Three 'Travellers' turned to stare at him, and the slightly attractive woman with her hands on Stefan stepped towards him.

"Who are you?" She demanded roughly, staring hard at him.

"Yo no hablas Engles!" Christian yelled back, putting on his best 'lost and confused' look.

"Get him out of here!" The woman shouted, and three travellers ran towards him.

"Oh, Tengo que ir al baño. Adios!" Christian said very cheerfully. He turned and ducked behind a car, right as one of the beefier travellers reached him.

"Psst!" Angela whispered. Stefan stirred.

"Psst! Stefan! Wake up!" Angela threw a rock at him, and he whirled around.

"What...? Who are..." He mumbled. Angela grabbed his arm, snatched his phone, and led him away.

"Doesn't matter. We've got bigger issues. Who are those clowns, anyway? Not vampires, right?" Angela asked quickly. She ducked behind a red convertable and pulled Stefan down with her.

"Travellers. Who are you?" He demanded again, this time in a much more sober and alert voice.

"Angela. I'm with the Bloodhawks. Now, these Travellers, what do they do? Any special powers I should be aware of?" Angela asked, listening to the sounds of flesh hitting flesh on the other side of the junkyard. She could see the concerned look on the woman's face as her guards didn't come back.

"They're wannabe witches with a grudge against dopplegangers." Stefan answered, also staring in the direction of Christian.

"Alright, Christian should be able to handle that." Angela said a little nervously. But she shrugged it off. Christian had handled a lot worse.

"You have super speed, right?" She suddenly asked Stefan.

"Yeah, you could say that." He answered a little warily.

"Then could you speed us out of here?"

"What about your friend?" Stefan asked, nodding at the sound of breaking glass and curse words.

"He'll be fine. Just get us out of here!" Angela snapped. Stefan gingerly picked her up and sped off into the night.

"Come here you little OOF!" Another traveller went down, this time, holding his crotch.

"No, gracias." Christian replied with a smile. Two more guys jumped off the top of a car, aiming right for him! He spun out of the way, punched one of them in the throat, and elbowed the second in the stomach. He spun around again, elbowed the one still standing in the face, and grabbed his shoulders. With a grunt of exertion, Christian slammed his forehead into the other man's, and he fell to the ground in a heap. The second guy was just getting up when Christian kicked him in the ribs, again, and again, and again. When he stopped moving, Christian wiped the blood off of his face, (the blood wasn't his,) and walked back into the 'clearing'.

The woman, who was obviously the leader, stared cruelly at him.

"There are more where those came from." She sneered.

"Then go get them! I'm just getting started!" Christian yelled, a little unsteady on his feet. Whether or not travellers had any special abilities, Christian was only physcially nineteen. He could only take so much.

"You're a fool! I know who you are!" She snarled, folding her arms. Christian raised a bloodied eyebrow.

"Then you're one up on me."

"You're a 'Bloodhawk'! A vampire hunter! My people want the same thing you do! To end all vampires everywhere!" She explained dramatically, waving her arms around as she spoke. Christian nodded.

"And how many humans have to die to accomplish this? My way doesn't kill any human, or vampire. Yours, however, seems a hint bloodier." Christian held up two fingers to demonstrate.

"Casualties of war."

"Acceptable losses were never part of my plan. Sorry sweetie, but the party's over. And so are you." And at exactly that moment, two things happened. Christian pulled out a knife, and threw it at the woman. And Stefan picked up Christian, and ran like heck. The knife flew straight at the woman's head, and hit with a sickening thump.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked Christian as he set him down. They were on the edge of Mystic Falls now, and Angela was standing a few feet away.

"Fine. Thanks for the ride." Christian said breathlessly. The pressure on his stomach when Stefan slung him over his shoulder, and the extreme speed, made for an uncomfortable ride. He looked over at Angela, who was talking on her phone.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"The Vultures aren't answering." She said nervously. She shot a look at Stefan who was studying Christian's rifle carefully. He must have grabbed it when he picked up Christian.

"That's not good. Call Team Three and send them in too; and tell them to think up a codename already."

"Alright." She dialed another number and turned away from the two boys.

"Mind telling me what this is?" Stefan asked, still holding Christian's gun. Christian very slowly reached for a spare round he kept in his belt.

"That would be a modified tranquilizer gun filled with my own recipe."

"And what recipe would that be?" Stefan still looked weak, and wasn't sure about his new 'friends'. He had good reason to be suspicious.

"A little Vervain, a little of Katherine's blood…" Christian said casually. Stefan's head shot up.

"What?" That's all he had time to say, before Christian stabbed the spare round into his leg. Stefan leapt back, and threw the gun down. He snatched the vial out of his leg, and stared accusingly at Christian.

"Man am I glad you're still weak from the voodoo ritual." Christian said with a smile, straightening up again. Stefan grabbed at his throat, and sat down hard.

"Yeah, that shouldn't last long. Sorry about that buddy, but it's all for the best. You've got like what, a few weeks before you kick the bucket? Katherine had enough time to make her apologies and concoct an evil plan or two." Christian was enjoying the sight of a very pissed off Stefan convert back into a human. Angela hung up her phone and walked back over to them.

"Team Penguin is en route to check on Vulture." She said wryly.

"Penguin? Really?"

"You said to pick a name, they picked a name." She said with a laugh.

"What… what did you do to me?" Stefan gasped.

"We cured you. You're human again." Christian explained slowly. He turned back to Angela and whispered something else.

"You want to leave him here or take him with us? I want to make sure Amber and Lee are ok; Damon and Elena are a little sadistic when it comes to prisoners. And we're closer to them then the 'Penguins' are anyway.

"What? You're going after Damon and Elena?" Stefan demanded, still sitting in the grass.

"Yep. The vampires of Mystic Falls are about to have a really, really, bad day." Christian said with a smile.

"I don't suppose we could just talk this out…?" Lee asked pathetically.

"And what would we be talking about, hmm?" Damon asked casually, kneeling down next to Lee.

"How you've been stalking us? Or who you are?"

"Or maybe we could just talk about the needle in your throat." Lee said hopefully. Damon looked confused, right up to the point where Lee stabbed _his_ spare round into Damon's throat. Damon's hand shot out, and he grabbed Lee's hand, but not before the needle broke skin, and the cure inside went to work.

"Damon!" Elena ran forward, and knocked Lee over. He rolled to his feet with his rifle in hand, and Amber did the same. They both pumped round after round into the two vampires, until Elena's back and Damon's arm (the only part of him not covered by Elena,) were covered in cure rounds. Lee and Amber both panted with the adrenaline, and Lee held up his hand.

"High-five!" Amber rolled her eyes and slapped his palm, still keeping her weapon leveled at Damon and Elena.

"Amber? Lee?" Mark and Tom, team 'Penguin', ran through the trees and came into sight.

"Over here. And I'm a little offended that you thought about Amber first!" Lee said with mock indignation, leaning against another tree as he spoke. Tall, muscular, and dark skinned Mark ran up, his weapon cocked and ready as well. The much smaller and fairer skinned Tom followed a second later.

"Are they…?" Tom asked.

"Cured. I'm afraid General Walker will not be pleased…" Lee said in a monotone, stroking his chin.

"What did you do to us?" Elena finally asked.

"We turned you back into a human. You're welcome." Amber explained snottily.

"What…? How is that…?" Damon was starting to sit up, and was holding his throat. Lee had missed the jugular, but there still a stream of blood running down his neck.

"Possible? We snuck into house, before today, and grabbed a pint or two of Katherine's blood." Tom explained.

"Who are you? Why are doing this?" Elena shouted, starting to stand up again.

"Don't you know?" Lee asked seriously. His eyes turned dark and misty, and he slowly whispered…

"We're the Power Rangers!"


End file.
